beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unsichtbar
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:V-Force - 03 - Englisch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Unsichtbar |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Das unsichtbare heilige Biest |Japanisch (Katakana) = 見えない聖獣 |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Mienai seijū |Opening (Japanisch) = Off the Chain! |Ending (Japanisch) = Urban Love |Opening (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade |Ending (Deutsch) = Let's Beyblade (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade V-Force |Episode (Staffel) = 003 (Beyblade V-Force) |Episode (Saga) = 054 (Originalserie) |Episode (Serie) = 054 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 21. Januar 2002 |Deutsch = 28. Januar 2004 |Vorherige = Wo ist Mr. X? |Nächste = Kampf um die Freiheit }}Unsichtbar ist die dritte Episode von Beyblade V-Force. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 28. Januar 2004 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Tysons Zeit ist gekommen: Vor ihm steht der mysteriöse Mr. X! Endlich kann er seine Revanche an Ozuma, so stellte sich Mr. X vor, ausüben. Kaum hat der Kampf begonnen, taucht Kenny auf und macht Tyson einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nach seiner Aussage, gäbe es etwas wichtiges zu sprechen. Gegen seinen Willen muss Tyson einwilligen, auch wenn er endlich diesen Ozuma besiegen möchte. Was Kenny ihm da auftischt, schockiert Tyson. Ozuma verfügt über ein unsichtbares Bit-Beast, das Dizzy während dem ersten Kampf zwischen Tyson und Ozuma aufgenommen hat! Auch wenn das Bild sehr undeutlich ist, es zeigt ein Bit-Beast, das stark an eine grosse Katze mit spitzigen Zähnen erinnert. Nun ist die Katze aus dem Sack. Es ist verständlich, dass Tyson verloren hat. Aber die Revanche will der amtierende Champion trotz Nachteil immer noch! Ozuma, dessen Geheimnis nun gelüftet ist, erwartet Tyson schon. Der Kampf kann endlich beginnen! Kaum hat der Kampf begonnen, attackieren sich beide Beys sehr heftig. Aber es scheint, als würde Ozumas Bey sich unter den heftigen Attacken von Dragoon keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle weichen. Plötzlich beginnt Ozumas Bey sprichwörtlich zu "glühen" und nach Kennys Meinung setzt Ozuma die Kraft seinens unsichtbaren Bit-Beasts frei. Das Blatt wendet sich wieder und Tyson wird durch die enorme Kraft von Ozumas Bey in die Enge getrieben. Wie kann Tyson darauf antworten? Soll er etwa sein Dragoon einsetzen? Es bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ohne sein Dragoon wird er verlieren und so bittet er Dragoon um Hilfe. Tyson setzt auf seine "Storm Attack", aber was ist das? Tysons Bit-Beast kommt nicht raus und die Attacke, die sonst immer so wirkungsvoll war, kann nicht ausgeführt werden. Nun ist Ozuma am Zug und startet eine heftige Attacke, die Tyson in die Knie zwingt. Der Kampf scheint beendet und wieder hat Tyson verloren. Wie ist das passiert? Und wieder muss er eine fatale Niederlage einstecken und irgendetwas scheint nicht in Ordnung zu sein. Denn Tyson konnte Dragoon nicht freilassen, der Grund für diese Miesere ist noch unbekannt. Die Schule, die Tysons ärgster Feind ist, lässt ihn wieder einmal zu spät kommen. Aber nein, Tyson ist auf die Sekunde genau im Klassenzimmer und will somit Hilarys verdutztes Gesicht sehen. Doch irgendwie scheint seine Freude nur von kurzer Dauer zu sein. Hilary scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein, denn ihr Platz ist leer. Ein Staunen geht durch die Klasse, als plötzlich jemand zu Wort kommt und erklärt, dass sich Hilary gestern nicht gut fühlte. Der Grund dafür kann nur Tyson sein, denn er hat sich wieder einmal vom Putzen drückn wollen. Durch die halbe Stadt hat er Hilary gehetzt und zu ihrem Nachteil hat es ja auch noch zu regnen begonnen. Tyson spielt natürlich wieder einmal das Unschuldslämmchen und meint, Hilary hätte ja beim Kampf zwischen ihm und Ozuma nicht dabei sein müssen. Mit dieser Aussage stösst er seinen Mitschülern vor der Kopf, denn die fordern, dass Tyson netter zu Hilary sein soll. Und plötzlich taucht eine völlig verschnupfte Hilary auf, die aufgebracht ihren Grund für ihre Verspätung schildert. Sie sei noch beim Arzt gewesen, das sie sich eine fürcherliche Erkältung eingeholt hatte. Tyson will von dem alles nichts wissen, seine Gedanken schwirren immer noch um den gestrigen Kampf zwischen ihm und Ozuma. Nach der Schule haben sich Tyson und Kenny getroffen und Tyson muss natürlich wieder einmal eine riesiges Sandwich. Kenny ist deprimiert, denn Dizzy hat wohl den Geist aufgegeben. Dizzy, die sonst immer mit tatkraft an der Seite von Kenny steht, muss wohl während dem Kampf zwischen Ozuma und Tyson kaputt gegangen sein. Die geballte Kraft von Ozumas Bey hat wohl den Prozessor von Dizzy zerstört und so muss Kenny sein Computer reparieren. Zum Glück hat Kenny Dizzy wieder zum laufen gebracht, ohne sie wäre er komplett aufgeschmissen. Auch Tyson hat eine Idee: Er möchte seinen Körper und Geist trainieren, damit er wieder besser mit Dragoon zusammen arbeiten kann. So treffen sich Tyson und Kenny wieder, um die Idee mit dem Training auszufeilen. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links en:Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 03 Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Episoden